


Avatar: The First Infernal

by Theseus_Jackson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Aang, Evil!Aang, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Sexual Slavery, avatar!katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theseus_Jackson/pseuds/Theseus_Jackson
Summary: Dark!AUIn the World of The Avatar, their are always two sides to a coin. Yin and Yang. Avatar and Infernal. The Infernal is the essence of the Elemental Cycle in reverse, travelling the opposite direction in the cycle, the Infernal has never found the right host, until now. Aang, a Fire Nation Orphan was to be the First Infernal, Aang's journey to fulfill his destiny will be long and arduous; and in the end, when you find yourself broken, you can either give up, or get up.





	1. Beware Ye who enter Here

This will be the Story of the Firebender Infernal Aang, and his journey to aid the Fire Nation in their dominion of the Earth. this story will be dark, featuring Character Death, Betrayal, and Torture. If you are not comfortable with this, please leave now. This story will see your favorite characters twisted and broken down to their base parts, testing what truly makes an Avatar strong. is it the Spirit of the Avatar inside them, or the Strength of their friends beside them? this story will test this theory and showcase darkness in this story.


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

Aang

  
A storm swirled around Aang and Draco as they flew south, waves crashed heavily around them. Draco was tiring, his thick, leathery wings constantly being barraged by the wind and water, he was strong but Aang knew he wouldn’t last much longer in this hurricane that had taken shape around them as they flew away from the Southern Air Temple. Almost prophetically large waves crashed over them and drug both under the water.  
“This is it.” Thought Aang to himself, but then something happened, Aang and the large black scaled dragon underneath him were surrounded by air as his eyes began to glow with a deep purple light, the water froze around them and Aang found himself in a deep sleep.

Katara

  
Katara and Sokka were out fishing, like they often were, Katara using her waterbending, Sokka his spear. Technically Katara was cheating, but she didn’t care, the village needed to be fed. Suddenly there was a pull in her gut as a large hunk of ice exploded to the surface a strange purple glow emanated out from it, the waves instead of pushing the boat away, instead pulled them onto the naturally formed beach of ice, the orb before them melted as the siblings hid inside their boat, the stories of an ancient Fire Nation weapon that the Water benders had tried to destroy 100 years ago, at the beginning of the war, coming to their mind.

Aang

  
The Ice melted around Me and Draco, as it did, he roared into the air, his wings flapping again, I was unsure how long I had been under the Ocean’s embrace, if I had to guess I would say overnight, maybe a week, but that wasn’t my priority as I then found myself tumbling off his black scaled back onto the hard ice below hitting my head which left me in a daze.

“Oh, Fuck!” I said aloud as I sat up, Draco flying high into the air before again coming to earth, tired, he landed on what seemed to be a small boat, crushing it and revealing two teenagers, similar ages to myself. “Oh! Hello there!” I said in a friendly tone seeing their water tribe garb, maybe now I would be able to complete my mission.

“Who- who are you?” The girl asked she was very attractive with her ocean-blue eyes, clearly a waterbender from her stance. Waterbending had been the hardest for him to learn in his journey, because water is a Logical Element where Fire is Passionate. But I am still in disguise as an air nomad, painted on master tattoos and all.

“I’m Aang! I’m an Airbender!” I say rather playfully while forming an Air Scooter and flying over the ice around them. “I’m sorry about Draco destroying your boat, he gets a little ornery when he’s tired, and he is definitely tired after fighting through that storm last night!” I say trying to draw our information about how much they know about the waterbenders who summoned it.

“Last night?” The non-bender boy asks suspiciously. “There wasn’t any storm last night!” He declares excitedly

“What? But when I was leaving the temple to warn you about the Fire Nation’s attack couldn’t have been longer than overnight!” I say equally excitedly, keeping my cover as best I could.

“That was over 100 years ago! You were coming to warn us? We were told that a Fire Nation Agent was on his way when the waterbenders called up that storm!” He yelled, drawing his bone machete. 100 years ago? This was problematic. Sozin was almost definitely dead. But perhaps Azulon would remember me and we could continue the war.

“No! I found this dragon and was flying here to warn you when I was washed under the waves!” I responded. “Whoever are you? I’ve given my name.” The girl spoke up again.

“I’m Katara, this is my brother Sokka. I’m sorry about him; he’s Paranoid because the war has been going on for so long now.” Katara finished, she was a very pretty girl, probably a few years younger than me. Something inside me felt drawn toward her, ‘Avatar’ it said. It must be the spirit of the Infernal which guided me toward her; she was the Yin to my Yang after all if she was the new Avatar.

“It’s nice to meet you Katara, Sokka.” I say bowing to both of them using the Airbender techniques. Draco can carry us back to your village so we can talk.” I offered, Draco settling himself into the water as I climbed on, too tired to fly, but perfectly happy to swim. Katara was all too happy to ride along, but Sokka was still untrusting.

“How do I know you won’t just kill us along the way? You could be a Fire Nation spy!” he declared. Surprisingly close to the truth. “Why should I trust you, who I just met?”

“I don’t know. But I would think a skilled waterbender and warrior like yourselves could easily stop a man who has been under ice for 100 years and just hit his head I say showing them where I could feel the welt growing on the back of my head. After that they both got on Draco’s back and we were able to proceed to the village in relative silence. Lying to peasants was easy when you grew up among them. Katara attempted to make small talk about the attack while we travelled, but I played it off that I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because I couldn’t really remember the details, just lots of smoke and fire. When we finally arrived at the village, I found little more than igloos and an ice wall. How these people had fought off the Fire Nation for 100 years definitely confounded me, but that would not be the case for long. I wrote a quick note telling the Fire Nation ship that would receive it where to find me, and signed it “Infernal Aang” I pretended it was being sent to the Southern Air Temple in the hopes that there were survivors, but I told Draco to deliver it to the First Royal navy ship he could find. Katara’s Gran-gran was very kind and treated me like family, she allowed me to stay with them while I awaited word from the north and in return I “helped fortify” their defenses, truly I left specific weak points in it that would be obvious the Fire Nation gunners when the ship finally arrived to pick me up. Draco returned after 3 days with a note in his claws, reading it in private I discovered that Sozin’s Great-grandson Zuko, was coming for me, and that he had been searching for me for years with his Uncle Iroh, the Fire Nation’s greatest general, so that I may help them Finally take Ba Sing Se and end the war in the Earth Kingdom. I estimated he would be here before week’s end, and as such I bided my time, waiting until I saw smoke on the horizon to make any movements against the tribe. In that time I slowly built Sokka’s trust as well as Katara’s feigning to understand her pain of loss from the Fire Nation, and ensuring that when I did betray them, it would have a most painful effect on the young avatar before me. Part of me wanted to kill her. But the vast majority felt the desire to break her. To make her kneel before me in defeat and have her completely destroyed mentally as to break the Avatar Spirit so that none may ever oppose the Fire Nation again. That finally was what he decided to do, leaving Katara alive. Aang waited, and when he saw the smoke on the horizon, he volunteered to go hunting, but truly his plans were to head to the Fire Navy ship that Katara had shown him that was “off limits and arm himself for the coming attack against the tribe. The armory was booby trapped, but I quickly disabled it and moved in, putting on a set of the armor I found there, thankfully the Navy had moved away from the shoulder pads and the armor I put on was much more efficient with its material, I grabbed a set of broadswords and strapped them to my back, being my preferred melee weapon. And then I waited until the smoke grew closer and the snow began to turn black. Then I timed my return to coincide with the ship’s landing, the surprise on the villager’s faces was priceless.

“Aang?” I heard Katara ask when she saw me. “What are you wearing?” fear began creeping into her voice as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“The Armor of my people Katara. Nothing more. Nothing less.” I said clenching my fist and blowing hot orange flames across the icy face of their houses the snow melting into a quickly frozen puddle. Katara tried waterbending at me, but since I had already discovered that she did not have the training to be a proper water bender I easily pulled the water from her control and left her frozen to the ground, but alive. Gran-gran came running up screaming and attempting to attack me. Instead of toying with the old woman I unleashed a roar of Fire breath, the heat reducing her to ash in front of Katara’s eyes, Katara was now screaming and crying, asking me why I had killed her grandmother.

“Business Katara. The Fire Nation will rule the world. And there is nothing that you can do to stop it.” I said walking away burning anything in sight, Zuko and I met in the middle of the battle field that once was the village, Sokka lying unconscious at his feet.

“Prince Zuko.” I bowed before him.

“Rise Infernal Aang. It is I who should bow to you, after all this time; the Fire Nation finally shall finish this war and destroy the Earth and Water Kingdoms.” Zuko said, before going to finish the job on Sokka.

“My Prince, please, don’t kill him, I have plans for him and his sister. Leave him something to remember the Fire nation by however.” I cut in before he killed him.

“What did you have in mind Infernal?” Zuko asked turning his gaze to me.

“Please, just call me Aang. Formality suits not those true warriors of our great nation. But, as for Sokka here.” I say grabbing his collar and pulling him up to me, summoning a flame in my hand. “Something along the lines of this.” I say pressing the flame against his left eye and branding him. (Zuko’s scar from the show, which he does not have here.)

“Very Impressive Aang. I feel like we are going to get along well… even Azula might like you actually. And please, call me Zuko, I feel like we are going to be friends and I agree, the formality is not necessary. Ah, Aang, meet my uncle, Iroh. One of our nation’s greatest generals.” Zuko says referencing a mountainously built old man who was approaching us, wearing all the Honors of a great general.

“General Iroh, it is an honor.” I say bowing to the general as well.

“The honor is mine Infernal. My nephew and I have searched for you for many years now. Please, let us return to the ship, I shall send a hawk to my brother, the Firelord Ozai, and we shall return home with great honor and have a feast in honor of your return to our nation.” He said, gesturing towards the ship.

“Of course Uncle.” Zuko says looking to me to gauge my reaction.

“I would love to. Perhaps after I have had a chance to clean up the two of you would like to join me for tea?” no sooner had the word ‘tea’ left my mouth than Iroh’s face lit up with excitement and Zuko sighed

“Now you’ve done it.” Zuko jokes lightheartedly. A smile breaking his sigh as his uncle began to rant about different tea types as we walk to the ship. Eventually, it is decided that the General would host tea saying he had a special blend of Jasmine tea that he thought I would love. We also agree to meet in an hour; Zuko escorts me to my room and shows me where the baths are on the ship. Scrubbing the blue paint off my skin I also take off a layer of soot and dirt, still remnants of my time at the air temple and its destruction. My hair had begun to grow back in the week since my awakening but not enough to pull into my traditional topknot hair style, so I left it for now, exiting the pool I found that servants had brought me a fresh set of clothes, pulling on the ash color pants I felt a sense of home I had not felt in some time while I travelled to learn the elements under cover as not many knew of the Infernal and did not know that it was similar to the Avatar, but learning in the opposite cycle of elements. Only to the Air Nomads had I revealed the truth. And only because they knew that other spirits like Raava existed, they only hoped that I was like Wan and would side with Balance. They were greatly disappointed when I sided with the Fire Nation during the night of Sozin’s Comet when they were eternally destroyed and their lands claimed for the Firelord. Dressed again in the Red and Grey of my homeland I found my way to Iroh’s quarters and knocked on the door. While I waited for the General to open the door, several patrols passed him, all of whom bowed to me reverently. Unlike with Zuko I did not correct them. They are just soldiers following orders, unlike Zuko and myself who are true warriors, elite even among the Elite of Fire nation society. Before too long Iroh was opening the door to his cabin and I was greeted by the delicious scent of Dianxin, including rice cakes and cookies. The General was just setting up the water to boil as I arrived.

“These smell delicious General Iroh, it is very kind of you to invite me to tea at such short notice.” I say bowing respectfully before I enter the room. It had been a long time since I had been able to take tea with my fellow Fire Nation countrymen.

“Think nothing of it Lord Infernal. I am always more than happy to have tea among friends. It is my hope that after this war is ended and I am retired, I shall open a tea shop and play Pai Cho all day.” He said with a laugh.

“A most honorable goal General. Are we still waiting on the Prince?” I asked after sharing in his laughter. The General was a very kind hearted man from all appearances; and thus an infinitely better general than any who had served during my time with Firelord Sozin. They had all been cold hearted and cruel. But the best general was kind to both his men and his captured enemies, as well as respectful to a worthy adversary.

“Yes, you’re early!” he said in his kind hearted tone. “My nephew believes punctuality means arriving on the dot, instead of 5 minutes before.” He said with a smile, clearly very proud on the young man his nephew had grown to be. As if on cue, there was Zuko at the door. “Ah! Zuko! We were just talking about you!” Iroh said laughing again; his laugh was full bellied and light, filling the room with mirth at its presence.

“Good things I hope.” He responds with a quip. Interesting I thought to myself, Azulon was very stoic prince, it was clear that Iroh was much closer to a father than an uncle, to those that knew how to look, one could see that Zuko took on several of Iroh’s tendencies including a more light heart.

“They were.” I reply openly. His stance was looser now than it was on the field of battle, his shoulders dropped slightly, a smile threatened to crack his face, he looked happy.

“Please, please, sit down, the tea is almost ready.” Iroh says, taking his place at the table, Zuko sat opposite him; I sat between the two at the square table with Iroh at my right, Zuko at my left.Iroh passed around the bowl of ground jasmine leaves for us to smell. The leaves were of excellent quality but I noted hints of lavender in addition to the jasmine. I passed the bowl to Zuko.

“General, I smelled some lavender in the tea as well did I not?” I ask with a smirk.

“Indeed, you have a good nose Infernal Aang.” He says, again filling the room with his laugh.

“Please General, just call me Aang.” I asked him, he was Zuko’s family and thus should receive the same respect as the prince at my side.

“Of course Aang, but only if you will call me Iroh, I hate being formal among friends.” He replies. We make small talk throughout tea, mostly catching me up on the happenings of the Fire Nation in my time away, including the circumstances that lead to Ozai becoming the Firelord instead of Iroh.

“Truly I never wanted to be the Firelord, so I was relieved when the decision that Ozai should take our father’s place was made, I had just lost my son, Lu Ten, and I did not think myself to be in the best position, spiritually, to lead our nation.” Iroh says finishing the story, a slight tremble crawling through his voice speaking of his son’s loss.

“I am sorry for your loss Iroh, but your wisdom is great you should be counted among the fire sages.” I reply, earnestly, in just the hour I had spent with him over tea, he had shown me many great snippets of wisdom and expanded my understanding of many things in our nation. When I left them that night, I left knowing that my journey home would be filled with many days drinking tea and playing Pai Cho with Zuko and Iroh, and also several sparring sessions with the former.


End file.
